Howl At The Moon, Juubi
by CrazyForcez
Summary: Instead of Minato and Kushina having one baby, they have 2, and the Juubi just so happens to pick one of the babies to be her host, wait, HER! Neglected-Naruto, Gray-Naruto, Musician-Naruto, Ultimate-Badass-Naruto
1. The Beginning

**Crazy: I'm back bitches, and with a new story, sorry the last one was so short it was my first one.**

 **Naruto: Yeah yeah, we all know you're terrible at writing and need more experience.**

 **Ichigo: Yeah, you're not that bad, all you need is more experience at writing, and hopefully the readers will help with that.**

 **Crazy: Thanks guys, anyway this fic is going to have Minato and Kushina alive, with a jinchuuriki sister, also the Juubi is not a monster but a wolf demon, so Naruto will have the Juubi act as a mother figure for most of his life.**

 **Naruto: Cool, I got a wolf demon as a mother.**

 **Crazy: Also I'm skipping the Kyuubi attack so summary of that is, fire blah blah screming blah blah Minato saves the day blah blah Kyuubi is sealed blah blah Natsuki's the jinchuuriki for her blah blah Naruto is ignored for most of his life. *Queue massive sweatdrop***

 **Ichigo: I'll come in later in the story.**

 **Crazy: Somebody do the disclaimer *queue random fan***

 **Random Fan: Crazy does not own Naruto, Bleach or any other Anime he puts in this.**

 **Howl = Juubi/Bijuu/Author's comments**

 _Howl = Thoughts/Flashbacks/Songs_

Howl = Songs

 _ **In the Namikaze household**_

"Tou-san, Tou-san can we go to the park, I wanna play with my friends" a small child asked, this was none other than Natsuki Namikaze Uzumaki the hero of Konoha, the only child of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki, or so everyone thought.

 _ **Random room**_

"Why do they always pay attention to her, what's so special about her?" said the forgotten child of the Namikaze family, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. "You got the Kyuubi sealed in your gut, so what, how does that make you the savior of the village. Tou-san was the one that saved the village, not her, so why is she so special, if she's special then so am I, but what's special about me?" **"Why don't you come here to find out"** "Wha-"

 _ **In His Mindscape**_

" _Where am I?" he asked._ _ **"In your mindscape pup" a melodic voice said.**_ _"Who's there? Just so you know this is my mindscape, so I control this place. I can cause you unimaginable pain right now." he said bravely._ _ **"He he, I didn't think you would be the brave type. If you want to know where I am then find me." the voice said again.**_

 _Beautiful would be an insult to describe the place, Naruto was sitting on the of a beautiful weeping willow with sky blue leaves. Next to him was a giant red oak with silver leaves, next to that one was an altar with a beautiful sword stuck in it (like the altar for Excalibur in the story of King Arthur and the Lady of the Lake). Beside that there was a cage with multiple locks and seals on it, the door shook every couple moments, the cage gave off a scary and powerful aura. There was also a path leading up a hill to a beautiful hilltop._

 _Naruto got off the tree, as he fell he was sure he would hurt his ankle but when he landed nothing happened. "Huh, weird, I was sure that at least would have stung"_ _ **"This is your mindscape pup, you can't get hurt." the melodic voice said again.**_ _"Cool". He continued to walk down the path. "Whoa, this place is beyond beautiful."_ _ **"Why thank you, I made it myself."**_ _He made up to the hilltop and saw something that put the clearing to shame._

 _A goddess at on the edge of the cliff, the woman had silver hair that went down to her waist, her heart shaped face just added to the beauty, she had a silver kimono with silver wolf cubs on it, the kimono was slipping a little so it left a lot to the imagination._

 _Naruto blushed a little "H-Hello, are you the one that was talking to me" 'Dammit, why am I stuttering?' he thought._ _ **'He he, he's blushing, this is going to be hilarious.' "Hello Naruto-kun, do you like what you see" she giggled.**_ _"Yeah, it's kinda hard not to, I mean, you are really beautiful." he said truthfully, blushing a little more._ _ **"Why thank you Naruto-kun, I haven't heard that since Hago-san." she said drifting off a little.**_ _"Not to intrude but whose Hago-san?" he asked._ _ **"Oh, I'm meaning Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, or as you humans call him, the Sage of the Six Paths."**_ _"You knew the Sage of the Six Paths?" he asked._ _ **"Yeah, great guy. He was really nice, but I had to get angry one day, and he had to seal half of me into the moon and split the other part into, what you humans call the Bijuu." she explained.**_ _"But, the only thing he sealed into the moon was the Juubi. So that means your the Juubi?" he asked._ _ **"Yep, why aren't you scared of me now that I told you?" she asked.**_ _"Well, reason one is that the Juubi was a giant wolf with ten tails that could kill someone with only them being in it's presence, not a beautiful lady like yourself, plus your really nice so, why should I?" he explained._ _ **"Thank you, I haven't heard someone say that in a long time." she said.**_ _"Hey, everyone deserves to be get known before getting judged. Plus it'll be nice to have a friend I can relate to." he said._ _ **"Thanks, by the way if you ever want to talk to me then you can come in here, and before you ask you just concentrate on that pulling and you'll come here, also I can establish a mental communication between us so we can talk outside of here." she explained.**_ _"Cool, but what do those trees and sword represent?" he asked._ _ **"Well the weeping willow represents you Chakra, the more you use the more leaves fall off, the red oak represents my Chakra, and the sword is your zanpakuto. But the cage is something we don't want to mess with right now, we'll wait until you're older and stronger." she explained.**_ _"Whats a zanpakuto?" he asked._ _ **"Well a zanpakuto is a representation of your soul, there used to be tons of people with zanpakutos but most of them died out hundreds of years ago, but some are still around. Anyway I think you should get out you're parents are back." she said.**_ _"CRAP" he screamed._

 _ **4 years later**_

"We're home!" Natsuki yelled. "Natsuki what did I tell you about yelling in the house." Kushina scolded. "Not to." Natsuki said. "Good. I'm going to start dinner what do you guys want?" she asked. "RAMEN!" Minato/Natsuki screamed. Just then Naruto came downstairs.

Naruto had a nearly silverish white skin tone, with dark silver eyes. He had his reddish silver hair down, coming down on his face (Like Dante's original hair style from the first Devil May Cry). Naruto was wearing a casual silver shirt with a black wolf with glowing blood red eyes on it, he had black and silver jeans on with multiple rips in them. He also had a silver metal necklace with a silver wolf with black eyes that seemed to suck in light, he had two earrings in his right ear, one was a silver and black claw and the other was a wolf tail the same color as the first one. Naruto was 5'6" being a foot and a half taller than Natsuki. Yeah, he was a real lady killer. Naruto was 5 years older that Natsuki, him being 14 years old and Natsuki 9 years old.

He sat at the table and calmly and slowly ate his food, Naruto liked ramen but not as much as his family. Naruto was only on his 2nd bowl, but everyone was on their 7th. Naruto finished early and quietly got up and cleaned his bowl, then put it away.

Natsuki noticed this, but Minato and Kushina didn't even move. 'Aniki's been really distant and quiet lately, I wonder what's going on' she thought, so she finished her bowl and got up to wash it but Minato and Kushina noticed, "Honey, we are you going?" Kushina asked. 'Crap' Natsuki thought, but she made up a quick lie "I'm kinda tired so I'm going to go to bed early" she lied. "Oh, ok. Feel better Honey." Kushina said. 'Wow, they bought that. I normally go to bed at 12:00, it's only 7:30.' she thought.

Natsuki quickly and quietly made her way upstairs. Natsuki walked over to Naruto's room, she put her ear to the door and listened. No noise came though. 'Huh, that's weird, is he asleep or something?' she thought. She quietly opened the door so as not to possibly wake Naruto up, only to find nobody there. Where is he?' she thought to herself. She was cut out of her thoughts by a soft strum of music coming from the roof. 'what in the world is that' she thought.

She quickly made her way to the roof as quiet as possible. She got there only to find Naruto fixing the string of an awesome looking guitar **(Marceline's guitar but instead of purple it's silver with a wolf head biting down on the middle of the place where the blades connect)** He started to play a soft beautiful but sad song.

You showed him all the best of you

But I'm afraid your best

Wasn't good enough

And know he never wanted you

At least not the way

You wanted yourself to be loved

And you feel like you were a mistake

He's not worth all those tears that won't go away

I wish you could see that

Still you try to impress him

But he never will listen

Oh broken angel

Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams

Oh broken angel

Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe

And now you've grown up

With this notion that you were to blame

And you seem so strong sometimes

But I know that you still feel the same

As that little girl who shined like an angel

Even after his lazy heart put you through hell

I wish you could see that

Still you try to impress him

But he never will listen

Oh broken angel

Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?

Oh broken angel

Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe

He would leave you alone

And leave you so cold

When you were his daughter

But the blood in your veins

As you carry his name

Turns thinner than water

You're just a broken angel

And I promise that it's not your fault

It was never your fault

And I promise that it's not your fault

It was never your fault...

Oh broken angel

Were you sad when he crushed all your dreams?

Oh broken angel

Inside you're dying 'cause you can't believe

He would leave you alone

And leave you so cold

When you were his daughter

But the blood in your veins

As you carry his name

Turns thinner than water

You're just a broken angel

And I promise that it's not your fault

It was never your fault

And I promise that it's not your fault

It was never your fault

 _Song - I'm so lonely - Broken Angel_

 _Writer - Arash_

By the end of the song Natsuki was crying silently. _'what makes him so sad that he sings a song like that'_ she thought to herself. Naruto got up and took a couple steps forward and then jumped off the roof. "what the fuck" she yelled as she ran over to check the roof only to see

 **Crazy: Cut! HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER BITCHES HAHAHA!**

 **Naruto: Not again *sigh* *throws waffle at Crazy* that, hopefully will make him stop.**

 **Crazy: HAHA- *waffle hits him in the head* Ooo waffle *goes to pick it up* *waffle jumps away* Ahh waffle get back here * repeats the process about five more times* HA HA got you waffle *SLAM* *turns around* WHAT THE FUCK! WHY AM I IN A CAGE?!**

 **Naruto: Because you were going crazy like last time.**

 **Ichigo: *WTF face* Does this happen all the time here?**

 **Naruto: *sigh* Unfortunately, yes.**

 **Ichigo: *sweatdrop***

 **Crazy: GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! I'll be good I promise.  
**

 **Naruto: No you won't. Anyways, please no flames, and review please. It'll help us know what to write. *sigh* I don't want to do this, but it's tradition, Ichigo want to end us off? *sure* ok here *hands him a rocket launcher***

 **Ichigo: What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?**

 **Naruto: Shoot it at the camera and hope it hits it.**

 **Ichigo: Bad timing, but, how do I use this?**

 **Naruto: *Facepalms* Fine give us a second.**

 _ **3 Hours Later**_

 **Naruto: Ok, now that you know how to use it and all the rules, fire away**

 **Crazy: THAT'S MY JOB YOU ASSHOLE!**

 **Ichigo: Ok, so no flames, please review, so, goodbye. *fires it at the camera* *BOOOM!* *camera falls* Did I do it right?**

 **Naruto: Yes you did.**

 **Crazy: THAT WAS MY JOB YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE! *breaks the bars for the cage* I'M GOING TO KILL YOU STRAWBERRY! *starts chasing Ichigo***

 **Ichigo: JUST TRY IT FISHCAKE! *starts running***

 **Crazy: IT DOESN'T MEAN FISHCAKE, IT MEANS MAELSTROM YOU FUCKING GIANT ASS STRAWBERRY!**

 **Naruto: *just standing there while they chase each other* *gobsmacked* How the fuck did he get out!? That was made of the strongest metal in the world with Chakra absorbing seals all over it. Well anyway *dodges chair* goodbye guys. *dodges couch* THAT WAS MY FAVORITE COUCH YOU ASSHOLES! *jumps into the fight***


	2. Almost Raped?

**Crazy: Welcome back to Hell bitches. This chapter will partly be a filler chapter to get the plot set up and shit like that. So get near a toilet cause your gonna piss your pants this chapter.**

 **Naruto: *sigh* Not again. Anyways we got a question from a reader so we're gonna start doing a mini Q &A at the start of every chapter, so Q&A time.**

 _ **Bankai777**_ **: Will Naruto meet Kisuke Urahara?**

 **Ichigo: Urahara will most likely meet Naruto, I mean seriously in the last chapter Juubi did say some survived, plus he has to learn how to use a zanpakuto somehow, but he will only be in for about two chapters, cauze have you ever heard of a swordsman's teacher ever survive after the swordsman learns everything he needs, and no Yugao or Hatake will not be able to, sure they could help him learn how to use a sword, but apparently Crazy's to lazy to add three characters.**

 **Crazy: By the way, my computer, tablet and anything I can use to write this story is going haywire, so it'll take a while to upload this, example it took what normally takes me 15 minutes, took me a half an hour to just write up to here.**

 **Naruto: Anyway let's start the story soooo, pikachu do the disclaimer.** _ ***Pikachu and Ash pop out of nowhere***_

 **Pikachu: Pika Pika, Pika Pi Pikachu!**

 **Crazy: Uh, translation please?**

 **Ash: It means** _ **'Crazy does not own Naruto, Bleach, or any other anime he puts in this story'**_

 **Crazy: Onto my amazing story**

 _ **Rooftop**_

"What the fuck!" she said as she ran to the edge of the roof. Only to see… Naruto completely fine, just walking like he didn't just jump off a four story tall mansion."Whaa? Ahh, who cares as long as he's ok" she sighed in relief. "Natsuki, are you ok, I heard some noises up there?" a voice called. Natsuki froze "Yeah, I'm fine, just a couple coughs." she called back.

She quickly ran down the stairs to get to her room and got into bed. She laid there while thinking _'what was Aniki doing up on the roof, and why was he singing such a sad song, plus where'd he get the the guitar, did he make it himself, did someone else make it for him?! Argh, why do I barely know Aniki at all?!'_ she mentally yelled while nearly pulling her hair out in frustration.

"Honey, are you ok, I've been hearing some weird noises coming from your room?" Kushina said from behind the door. "Yeah, I'm fine just having a little trouble falling asleep, thinking a little too much, that's all." Natsuki said. Kushina opened the door "Need someone to talk to?" Kushina asked. "No thanks, I'm good." Natsuki said _'Aniki used to help me during these times, he was always a singer.' she thought._ She was snapped out of her thoughts by her mother's answer, "Ok then, but don't hesitate to call if you need any help on anything." Kushina said as she walked out of the room "Goodnight Honey." "Goodnight Kaa-san." she said. _'I hope Aniki's ok.'_

 _ **With Kushina and Minato**_

Kushina and Minato were getting ready for bed but a thought came to their mind, "Hey Honey." Kushina said "Yes?" Minato answered. "Natsuki's been acting strange today and I don't know why. Do you have any ideas as to why she's acting weird?" Kushina asked. "I noticed that too, but I can't figure out why either. Lets just go to bed and worry about it in the morning" Minato said. "Ok, but I can't help but be worried, she acts like she's following someone but I can't figure it out." she said. How right she is on it is hilarious.

 _ **2 hours later with Natsuki**_

' _Aniki hasn't come back yet, I'm starting to get a little worried (_ _ **Read as really worried)**_ _'_ she thought to herself. _'Screw it, I'm gonna go look for him.'_ she thought.

So she got up put on some warm clothes consisting of a red turtleneck, with orange sweat pants, she also put on a burnt orange jacket. She quietly snuck downstairs, put on her shoes and a long red scarf. Since the seals on the gate only inform them of someone coming in the house, and doesn't tell them of someone leaving, she could sneak out easily.

 _ **5 minutes later on the street**_

As Natsuki was walking down the road she noticed the looks she was getting, some confusion, some curiosity, but mostly lust. The last one sent a chill down her spine. She continued walking until she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back. She saw someone that creeped her the fuck out, a fat piggy man was smiling with barely contained lust, "Now what's a beautiful girl like yourself doing out here in the middle of the night? Come with me so I can take you home." the piggy man said, and before she could answer he pulled her with him into a far away alley. "Hehe, your body is better than the other one's." he said lecherously. Before she could scream out for help he covered her mouth with his hand. "Sush my dear, you don't want to spoil our fun do you?" he said with unrestrained lust.

Just as he was about to touch her a silver wolf head appeared around his neck, looking like it's just about to bite off his head. "You know, I really don't like it when people try to rape my sister." a calm but scary voice said. "ANIKI!" Natsuki yelled as she ran over to hide behind him. "Beat it kid, I was just about to have my fun with her, so MOVE!" he yelled. "You know, I was just going to knock you out then hand you to the authorities, but when you say that, it annoys me. So, I'll give you one more chance to hand yourself in." Naruto said. All the man did was lunge at him with a switchblade.

"Fine then, I guess that's your choice." Naruto said. Naruto covered Natsuki's eyes with his hand while channeling Chakra into his axe. The wolf head chomped down on the man's head, completely destroying his brain, thus killing him immediately with a loud squelch. Thankfully Natsuki's eyes were closed, but unfortunately her ears were left there unprotected allowing her to hear the horrible sound.

Naruto led Natsuki out of the alleyway and away from the mess. Naruto took his hand off her eyes, though she didn't see doesn't mean she didn't hear it. The poor girl was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Naruto kneeled down to her eye level "Natsuki, listen to me, that man was going to do terrible things to you if not stopped so I don't feel a single amount of remorse about that because I care about my family, so anyone that want's to hurt them, I will feel no remorse for those below scum that belong in the nine gates of hell. Ok Imouto." he said cracking a small genuine smile.

"Ok, Aniki. But can we go somewhere to help clear it out." she asked. "Ok where do you want to go Imouto?" he asked. "It's a secret, so close your eyes and follow me!" she said in happiness.

 _ **10 minutes later**_

"We're here Aniki." she said. Naruto uncovered his eyes only to smile. They were on top of the Hokage Monument, more specifically the fourth's head. "So you found this place too, huh." he said. "Mmhmm, this place usually helps me think about things." she answered. "To me, this place helps me calm down when I'm sad, or cheer up when I'm sad." he said. It was just about sunrise, so there was an orange glow on the horizon. "Hey Imouto." "Yeah" "Do you wanna hear a song I've been working on?" "Sure" "Ok then, here we go-

 _ **In A Tree Near Them**_

"So those two are one of the few last survivors, Captain needs to know." the mysterious figure said.

 **Crazy: HAHA! cliffhanger bitches! HAHA!**

 **Naruto: It's happening again *sigh* Ichigo do you have anything to stop him?**

 **Ichigo: Yeah. I thought this would happen so I bought tons of waffles, sunflower seeds, and double chocolate chip cookies.**

 **Naruto: Good thinking. CRAZY! *WHAT!* I got double chocolate chip cookies!**

 **Crazy: Whe- ahem *tries again in Batman voice*** _ **WHERE ARE THEY!?**_

 **Naruto: Right over there in that vault *points to random vault filled with double chocolate chip cookies***

 **Crazy: Hurray! *runs inside vault* *SLAAM* GODDAMMIT, HOW DID I FALL FOR THAT AGAIN *cookies disappear* WHYYYY!**

 **Mysterious Man: Can I come out now?**

 **Naruto: Crap! No! *sigh* You're already out here so why not but staw in the shadows, we don't want them to know who you are yet. Well times just about over so Mystery Man, want to do the honors?**

 **Mysterious Man: Sure. Ok so, no flames, review, so goodbye *fires rocket launcher at camera* *BOOOM* *camera falls***

 **Crazy: THAT WAS MY JOB YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!**


End file.
